Estación de autobuses
by Hikari2192
Summary: Mmmm...Es mi primer SasuNaru, inspirado en un caso real, así que esta corto, pero espero y les guste. Léanlo y juzguen lo ustedes.


**B**orjour. Bonsoir, comment Ça va? J'espère que vous allez bien, Je suis très très très bien. Jejejejejejejejeje practico mi francés con ustedes, gomenasai ^_^U. Bueno hola este es mi primer SasuNaru, esta súper pequeñito, pero es que no pude evitar escribirlo. No se enojen con migo si esta medio raro je. Espero les guste.

**Estación de autobuses.**

Ahí estaba la joven en la estación de autobuses esperando a que su madre llegara para llevarla a casa. Acababa de llegar de la escuela, apenas solo unos minutos atrás su amiga la había dejado para irse con su familia.

Decidió sentarse mientras esperaba, cosa de todos los días desde que entro a la universidad. Miraba a la gente pasar, niños, adultos, parejas enamoradas, los empleados de la estación, todo era tan común y tranquilo nada interesante que ver. Bueno o eso pensaba, todo cambio cuando por un simple movimiento vio que por la puerta principal entraba un joven, pero no cualquier joven , era el chico más lindo que jamás había visto.

Él tenía unos adorables ojos azules, unos cabellos dorados como el sol y la sonrisa más hermosa que en su vida había visto. Por dios él era un chico tan guapo. Y es que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y como hacerlo si él era tan lindo.

Pero él no iba solo, estaba acompañado por un chico igual de guapo. Su acompañante era alto, de ojos y cabellos negros, tenía la apariencia de ser una persona bastante seria, pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo que se veía.

Ambos se fueron hacia la taquilla, tal parece que comprarían sus boletos para su viaje. Ella pensaba que viajarían juntos, pero tal parece que se dirigían a lugares diferentes, ya que ambos compraron sus boletos en taquillas diferentes, para destinos distintos. Lo más probable es que ambos estudiaran en la universidad del pueblo ya que a pesar de ser una localidad pequeña, contaba con una de las universidades más reconocidas del estado. Lástima que ella hubiera decidido estudiar fuera de su pueblo natal, porque lo más probable es que estaría en la misma escuela que ellos y tal vez fueran amigos o algo más.

Los chicos habiendo pagado por sus boletos se encaminaron a la siguiente entrada en donde se encontraban los autobuses. Era el momento de la despedida. Cualquiera podría pensar que ellos chocarían las manos, un simple movimiento de cabeza, un abrazo tal vez, pero lo que ella jamás en su vida imagino es que ellos se besarían.

Pero no un beso cualquiera, de ese que se da en la mejilla, ¡NO!, era un beso en los labios y para colmo no un simple beso en los labios, de esos de piquito tierno, ¡NO!, era uno apasionado en donde no sabes si es una sola persona o dos. Era de esos besos que te dan envidia, por que se demostraban tanto amor con un beso.

Ella no cavia en su asombro, con los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta a más no poder. No podía ser posible, y no les podía quitar la mirada de encima, es que para ella era algo tan impresionante, y estaba tan sorprendida que no se había dado cuenta que su celular tenía un rato sonando. Contesto rápidamente, era su madre que le decía que ya tenían un rato esperándola afuera de la estación. Se levanto apresurada y se dirijo a la salida, no sin antes voltear la mirada a los dos antes mencionados. Seguían en la puerta, ambos sonriendo y se miraban con un amor tan infinito como las estrellas en el cielo, que a ella le dio un poco de envidia. Por lo menos ella esperaba poder encontrar a esa persona que la amara de la misma forma en cómo esos dos se aman. Al final salo de la estación con el corazón un poco lastimado ya que, no acababa de comprender como alguien tan guapo podía ser gay.

**¡Ta Da!** Je Mi mini creación basada en una historia 100% real. Claro que a mí no me paso, sino a una amiga y compañera de viaje jejeje, pobrecita cuando me conto esto por dios que me dio riza y le dije esto lo voy a escribir y subir a internet. Y listo lo cumplí, claro que me tarde un poquito y cambie los personajes jeje. Te lo dedico **Danny Phantom** a tu salud y gracias por contarme jeje.

Saludos Ania LunKyoyama \^o^/


End file.
